Secrets:Don't Tell!
by PrincetonGrl818
Summary: what really happened to mother? Kagome has come back to the old shrine after 7 years since her famous mothers death. Police said it was an accident but others screamed murder! Her father didn't protect her. Full Summary inside.


_Disclaimer: I would thank Rumiko Takahashi owner and creator of Inuyasha and Elizabeth Chandler for the inspiration of this fanfiction she wrote Dark Secrets:Don't Tell. _

**

* * *

**

**Summary: what really happened to mother?**

**Kagome has come back to the old shrine after 7 years since her famous mothers death. Police said it was an accident but others screamed murder! Her father didn't protect her. And Aunt Kaede is her only shoulder to lean on.**

**Kagome stop at a summer festival and meets Inuyasha, a tease, a flirt, and a childhood sweetheart! the day was almost perfect- until she realizes she's being watched! **

**Arriving at Aunt Kaede's, Kagome realizes that the ancient shrine, is acutally look ancient! Kaede seems defensive and angry, she fuses over Kagome over Kiyou's expense! Kanna, Kaede's other daughter is silent and spooky, and stares at Kagome with such intensity it's scary! While that's happening Inuyasha is ignoring and being cruel to Kagome and spending all his time with Kikyou. After some serious accidnets can Kagome trust him? She realizes she has no place to run...**

**Blast From the Past**

* * *

I remember it like it was yesterday...The screen door creaked open, I thought it was mother so I shut my eyes shut. I layed really still but when I heard a soft voice from the the door I let out a sigh of relief. 

"Kagome, I can't sleep..."

I remember sitting up..."Kanna! Next time tell me it's you!"

I remember her standing next to my bed looking like a ghost with her long white-blonde hair and in her long white night-gown.

" I keep hearing voice and Hakudoushi is missing..And I can't sleep" a voice said from behind me.

Hakudoushi was her stuffed bunny, it was a ratty old thing like Aunt Kaede washcloths! Even though Kanna was twelve and and two years older than me, she still took that bunny with her.

" I think I saw him on the dock beside the hot springs, want me to go get him for you?"

Kanna didn't like water much as I remembered. She got worse every summer!

"It's ok...I can go as far as the dock...I'll be fine." She said softly. Then she left. I heard the screen door slam shut and the soft patter of Kanna's bare feet going the woodened floor. I sighed and closed my eyes and started to fall back asleep. I used to come here every summer! The place was soo peaceful! I loved it! I loved all of it from Aunt Kaede's wooden house with double porches and the well house! To the gardens, the sacred tree in the front of the house! I came to play with Aunt Kaede's children Kikyou and Kanna, and Inuyasha they're friend.

Inuyasha and Kikyou were a year older then I was, they ALWAYS taught me stuff my mother wouldn't like, but Kaede never said anything...I geuss that's why Aunt Kaede and Mommy started fighting alot...But Aunt Kaede always took care of all of us, being a kid in Kyoto sure was easy!

That's what I thought until that summer, Mom had come and like I remember the fighting was horrible! It was even worse at night! That's why I pretended I was asleep, Mommy would drink, then walk on the porches and then sometimes come into my room muttering stuff about her stuff being tied. I remembered what she said like it was yesterday:

"Baby, someone's been in my room, someone has tied knots in my clothes and jewelry, I think someone hates me and is after me, baby"

It always scared me when she talked like that! I couldn't wait for us to go back to Tokyo, even though the talking never stopped, she was frightened by people it seemed. I had gotten used to the people mommy thought was following us, which was reporters and photographers after pictures of the senators wife and daughter, mommy got even more scared...I thought maybe it would be safer at Aunt Kaede's to heal and forget her fears, but I was way off...

She said there were things in her room...That things WERE moving in there. There's nothing touching them she'd say, after awhile she would fall asleep, and then I could fall asleep. I remember dreaming up things thst would come and strangle us like mommy said.

But that night was different mommy hadn't come yet, maybe I could fall asleep and I could escape my mother's frightening accusations...

The mist was thick that night, kinda spooky, I could hear a sailboat clank against the mast it gott louder and it sounded like a bell being..well banged. I remember the ringing wouldn't stop. It just wouldn't stop! the bell that rang when trouble was on the water...It happened so quickly, I remember the screaming, Kikyou coming out of her room next to mine and we were running towards the dock...I stepped on something but Kikyou ran foreward...When I finally got over the pain I followed Kikyou and stopped...Kanna was fine...But...Her face was paler...She was pointing at something in the water, Aunt Kaede came running...

"Kikyou! Call 911!" she screamed. Holly looked towards me. "Kagome! Go call!" She knew she was faster..."You run faster! and your wearing shoes!" I wasn't wearing shoes either, was.

Aunt Kaede was wading into the water. I could see her pick something up, it was long and limp.."Get back on the rocks child..." she said huffing...My stomach was in knots I couldn't take it...I backed up onto the rocks...Something was wrong I could tell...I couldn't see anything...Only the shadow of something long in my godmothers arms...Kanna was whimpering...I could hear it. The knot in my stomach grew tighter...I now knew who it was...It was...

My mother.

Kaede layed her down on the rocks I sat on. Mimmi Higurashi's eyes were blank and glazed over...She stared up at me and didn't say anything. Blood and water soaked her hair, and clothes.

"Mom? Mommy?" I cried. I wanted her to answer me, I wished she would blink. I prayed it wasn't true, I hoped she wasn't dead. "Mommy! Mommy! Please! No! No! Don't leave me!" tears welled up in my eyes. I picked up mom's hand, it was cold as ice...Or more specifically cold as death...Sure as the grave, Mommy was dead...But I couldn't admit to it. Aunt Kaede took ahold of my wrist softly " She- she can't hear ye, love." She said sadly then closed my mother's eyes, never to open again...

I didn't want it to be true I couldn't take the truth. Kikyou came running back, the police would be coming soon...Kanna still whimpered..Aunt Kaede hugged us all...And we sobbed. Sobbed hard, me and Kanna would never be the same again and I knew it.

The next day was the funeral...I couldn't stop crying. Things would never be the same. I couldn't bring myself to believe it...

It took me 7 years of counseling to get over it...but was I?

* * *

**AND END! How'd you guys like it? I hope you did! I did alot of changing of somethings...I hope ya'll like R&R please! I know it's a little short...Maybe I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't think of anything else to put up! Ok, next chapter: Look Who's Back in Town!**


End file.
